Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board for mounting an electronic component and its manufacturing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a printed wiring board capable of efficiently making connection with an electronic component and enhancing connection reliability with the mounted electronic component, and to a method for manufacturing such a wiring board.
Description of Background Art
JP2002-198462A describes a wiring board where conductive patterns (electrodes) are embedded near one of the surfaces of an insulation layer while conductive patterns (wiring layer) are formed on the other surface. Solder balls for bonding with a semiconductor chip or the like are formed on the conductive patterns embedded near one of the surfaces of the wiring board. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.